The Akatsuki's Heir Naruto fanfiction
by Insectivemaaza
Summary: Jiraiya of the Sanin brings the three orphans he meets at Amekagure to Konoha, enrolling them into the academy and they become full fledged ninja ter the Kyuubi Attack, Yahiko dies trying to save Minato and Kushina from the masked man. After the attack, Nagato and Konan feel it's their responsibility to take care of little Naruto. Naruto grows to become the Akatsuki's Heir.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Jiraiya sighs as he returns to Konoha, his home with three orphans from Amekagure. Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were special; they had the guts to steal from the richest merchant. They were at most of the times undetectable but they used these skills to get food and clothing. He smiled at the three while they talked with Tsunade. While Orochimaru scouted the area for any threats, they reached the gates of their village and were greeted by the two guards.

Tsunade went to her house to rest while Orochimaru and Jiraiya with the orphans went to Hokage Tower. Konohakagure was a place of pride and breathtaking. They went to the receptionist and the woman spoke "Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama, pleasant to see you this afternoon. Sandaime-sama is in his office currently." The two nodded while the orphans tried to process the beauty of the place.

They entered and there sitting in the chair of Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen smiled and spoke "Jiraiya, Orochimaru happy to see you. Where is Tsunade?" Jiraiya chuckled and spoke "Hime's snoring off into dream land sensei." The third hokage chuckled; Orochimaru spoke "Sensei, Jiraiya has brought these three orphans from Ame to Konoha." Hiruzen got up and inspected the three. Yahiko with guts shouted "We're not some type of dessert you are eyeing old man!" Jiraiya bonked Yahiko's head and spoke "Be respectful to sensei. He's the Hokage." Yahiko just nodded, while Nagato and Konan were laughing their butts off at him. Hiruzen smiled at the three and spoke "Tell me about you." Konan spoke up first "I'm Konan. I like doing Origami." Yahiko then spoke up "I'm Yahiko Old man! I like tricking others and playing pranks!" Hiruzen gave a small laugh. Nagato told shyly "I'm N-Nagato U-Uzumaki. I like p-playing with my dog Chibi." Hiruzen gave a confused expression. A dog's bark came from behind and Hiruzen saw a brown dog which almost looked like a wolf pup. Hiruzen spoke "Ah, Nagato-kun, you're from the Uzumaki clan. You have a cousin here in Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina." (I'm going to make Kushina and the rest of the genins same at seven years like the orphans)

Nagato at that cheered and exclaimed loudly "You hear that Konan-Chan, I have a cousin!" Konan blushed at the suffix. Hiruzen spoke "You all three will be enrolled into the academy and will join it tomorrow. Jiraiya is now your legal guardian." The three nodded and set off with Jiraiya. As the door closed, Hiruzen spoke "Now, Orochimaru about Hanzo?" Orochimaru sighed "We have intel and reports that there might be a chance he will attack Konoha." Hiruzen grimaced at that and said "That is a very daring move of his. But surely I know you three can handle this." Orochimaru nodded and left.

Meanwhile,

Jiraiya led the three orphans to his estate and spoke "This is my house!" Yahiko exclaimed "I've seen better houses than this one in Amekagure." Jiraiya exclaimed "WHAT DID YA SAY GAKI!" bonked Yahiko's head and the four with Chibi entered into the house. Jiraiya spoke "Do you want separate rooms or together?" The orphans narrowed their eyes at each other and together said "Definitely separate." Jiraiya spoke "Your three rooms are upstairs next to each other each having an individual washrooms and Chibi will sleep with you Nagato." A 'YAY!' could be heard from Nagato. "My room is downstairs next to the kitchen. I'll be getting some supplies for you especially a collar and dog food for Chibi over here. An exciting 'woof' was heard from the beloved dog.

Nagato lay down in his bed with Chibi running around in his room. He thought about his parents, he truly missed them but he had a cousin in Konoha and he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He fell asleep in his comfy bed and was rudely awoken up by Yahiko for dinner.

Jiraiya spoke "Okay! Everyone let's sit and have some food. Chibi your food's right there!" pointing to the dog bowl next to the table. Chibi jumped on his food and started to dine. Nagato and the others exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" and they began digging into the food. The lights dimmed and completely went off as everybody went into deep slumber.

The morning rolled around as the three were dropped by Jiraiya at the academy. Saniko, the academy teacher, spoke to them "Hello, I'm going to be your sensei for the rest of the academy. I'm Saniko and you guys are?" Konan spoke up "Saniko sensei, I am Konan, the red haired is Nagato who's an Uzumaki and finally the knucklehead is Yahiko." Saniko chuckled and brought them to their classroom, the students were bickering and he shouted "LISTEN UP! YOU HAVE THREE NEW CLASSMATES!" The students looked at Saniko. Saniko spoke "Introduce yourselves." Nagato went first and spoke "uh, Hi M-My name's N-Nagato U-Uzumaki. I w-want to b-be a g-great shinobi Dattebane!" The class laughed but a shock ridden face was on a red haired girl and Nagato learnt was definitely an Uzumaki. Shikaku muttered "Great, another Uzumaki." Konan then stepped forward and spoke "I'm Konan and I want to be the best Origami style specialist." Many murmured what style it was but few knew it. Yahiko then exclaimed "Last but not least, I'm Yahiko! I have decided that I want to become Hokage!" Minato stood up and spoke "I too want to become Hokage." Kushina got up and spoke "Who do you think you are to steal the title of Hokage from the first female hokage!" Yahiko smirked and spoke "Opponents worthy for me! Let's compete and see who achieves the title." Hiashi muttered "Another frickin person who craves to become Hokage."

Nagato looked at his friends and then at the class he realized he felt at home. It would be an eventful life for him and his friends. Definitely one for the Akatsuki Gang….


	2. Chapter 1 : Aftermath

Konohakagure was going to see the heir of their Yondaime and their first female ANBU captain. But, due to a certain masked man the Kyuubi got released and befall on the village.

The Kyuubi roared as it smashed the buildings, civilians were screaming and running away from the nine tailed beast. The Kyuubi banged its head in his mindscape. He screamed 'Release me Madara! These poor humans are dying because of your selfish act!' But his voice couldn't be heard. Minato saw as his village was being destroyed and gritted his teeth. He exclaimed "Who are you!?" The masked men chuckled coldly and spoke "Yondaime, I am your village's founder Madara Uchiha!" "Impossible! Madara Uchiha died all those years ago." "As you wish to think." The masked man disappeared with kamui. Minato held his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in his hands and smiled but it was no time for it. He teleported Kushina and Naruto via Hirashin to their family estate, Kushina spoke slowly "Minato, Defeat the Kyuubi and kick the arse of that masked man, Dattebane." Minato smiled and nodded. He spoke to Yahiko "Yahiko, you're my best friend. Keep Kushina and Naruto safe." Yahiko smiled and replied "Of Course Minato. Even if I die, I'll save Kushina and Naruto." Minato disappeared in a flash to battle the Kyuubi.

Then from the ground, the masked man rose with his mangekyou sharingan ready. Yahiko gritted his teeth and spoke "Who the hell are you!" The man chuckled "Impatient as always Yahiko-san. Well then Hand over the Jinchuriki and the child." "Over my dead body, masked man."

The masked man smirked, Yahiko flickered through hand signs.

"Water Release: Wild Water Wave!"

The man dodged and shouted

"Fire Release : Phoenix Flower!"

The fire engulfed the room while Yahiko dodged it. The masked man smirked and said "You are too predictable Yahiko-san." The man disappeared and reappeared stabbing Yahiko in the back with a chidori. Yahiko kicked the man and fell down on the ground, blood oozing out of him.

"Water Release: Pillar Encirclement!"

The Pillars encircled Naruto and Kushina; Yahiko smirked with blood dripping from his mouth. The masked man gritted his teeth and shouted "Amaretsu." Burning Yahiko alive in the black flames.

The man sliced at the barrier with his sword but nothing would shatter. He then disappeared and reappeared inside the portal and smirked. "I'm taking you and the brat to your husband to meet your fate." Kushina was knocked unconscious and taken to Minato.

The Kyuubi roared and slammed all of the anbu killing them. The masked man smirked behind Minato and spoke "Yondaime, I killed your friend and have your wife and son." Minato looked at the man and gritted his teeth and shouted "RASENGAN!" The ball of chakra smashed into the man's mask breaking a portion of it. The man groaned in pain and spoke "I'll be back" Disappearing via kamui.

Minato spoke "Kushina, I'll seal half of the Kyuubi in Naruto and the other in me." Kushina pleaded but was not listened to. Kushina gave a heartfelt speech to Naruto about being good and eating well. Minato chuckled and spoke the words which would kill him and Kushina. Leaving Naruto an orphan.

"Death Reaper Seal." The Shinigami appeared taking the life of Minato and Kushina dying of blood loss. The Kyuubi being sealed for good into Uzumaki Naruto….

After two months, Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed at the devastation. He lost his wife and many of his citizens were dead. Minato and Kushina as well as Yahiko were gone. He called Nagato and Konan.

Hiruzen spoke "Konan and Nagato as you know many died. But Yahiko has been also killed." Nagato sadly nodded and Konan hugged him tightly softly crying. Hiruzen spoke "Don't cry Konan. I have request for both of you." Nagato spoke "Anything for you, Hokage-sama." The old man said, holding a baby in hand "Will you take care of Naruto-kun?" Nagato held the baby in his hands and spoke "He looks so much like Minato." Konan nodded and then the baby cried. Konan chuckled and said "Just like his mother who was loud mouthed." She held the baby in her arms and cooed at him.

Nagato spoke "Hokage-sama, we accept." He sealed the fate of Uzumaki Naruto for good. He and Konan would love him as Minato and Kushina would…


End file.
